Me And You
by WarriorAngel1806
Summary: Austin and Ally were best friends, that is before Austin became all popular. Now, Austin is back in Miami, in Ally's school. But the reasons why he's in Miami, Ally is yet to discover... Will they work things out? RnR the story is much better than the summary, please give it a shot...
1. RETURNS AND REUNIONS

"There's no way I can make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you

It's no fun when you doing it solo

With you it's like whoa

Yeah and I know

I own this dream

Cause I've got you with me

There's no way I can make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you"

Ally hummed as she walked through the halls of her school to her locker.

"Ally, Ally" she heard her best friend Trish call out to her.

"Hey Trish! what's uuu-"

She was cut off by Trish dragging her to the janitor's closet. She threw her in and banged the door shut. "what's the matter?"

Trish looked like she ran a mile, she was sweating and panting like a dog. She had her hand on her knees, bending over catch her breath

"What's wrong?"

"Give me a second" she half huffed and half said.

"Okay" said Ally with a confused look.

After a minute, Trish claimed that she ran there all the way from the chemistry lab.

"But that's literally – Never mind, you're Trish, it makes sense, so what made you run all the way from the chem lab?" She said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Austin moon is coming to our school"

"What?!"

"Austin moon"

"You've got to be kidding me, there's no way that-" she was yet again interrupted by Trish dragging her off someone else. Ally saw that she was pulling her towards the Principal's office.

"You're taking me to the principal just to prove to me that Aus-"

"Look" she said, pointing to the school magazine in the newspaper stand in front of the office.

Ally took the book and flipped to the first page- an article about…. Kate's new louis Vuitton handbag… uhhh that girl and her showoff. Ally wondered how she even became the editor, considering how much she sucked at…well basically anything that involved brains.

"Not this one… turn to the" she grumbled and grabbed the book from her impatiently, "let me just get that for you."

"Here!" she handed the book back. 'Austin moon is coming to our school' talk about lame headlines- putting that thought aside…

"Oh no"

"Oh no? no. oh yes!"

"No no no!"

"Yes yes yes!"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes"

"Now you're just confusing me" said Trish, putting her hands up in defense.

Ally rolled her eyes. "I mean, I don't want him to come here."

"Ally what are you talking about… this is the perfect chance for you to prove to the school that you actually know Austin moon. After all these years of being accused of bluffing, you can finally take revenge..." she said with an evil grin. "Ally are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

Ally was busy chewing on her hair, what she did when she got nervous, disgusting habit really…

"ALLY!"

She jumped at Trish's cry. "Uh-huh" she said, still sounding distracted. Trish pinched her "owwww" she howled. "What ?!"

"Just how great is this… he is finally here, you can prove to everyone that you actually know him. And plus you have a chance of becoming best friends with him again- the benefits being he's a goddamn celebrity"

"That's not going to happen Trish"

"Why not? I'm sure if you talk to him-"

"No Trish, I'm not going to talk to him" she said with stubbornness and a little sorrow.

"Why? If-" persisted Trish

"No!" She yelled.

An awkward pause followed.

"Ally what are you actually worried about?" She said with a concerned look in her eyes

She looked at Trish and took a deep breath… "I think, I feel that he's forgotten about me, and I can't face the humiliation of me going up to him, and he being completely clueless as to who I am. I can't face that embarrassment"

"But-"

"No Trish" she said sternly.

"Fine" she mumbled.

Even though she made it very clear to Trish that she wasn't going to talk to him, she, for some reason, was looking forward to his arrival.

Ally was tapping her foot impatiently.

"What's worrying you so much?" Trish asked while stuffing her face with a hotdog. They were sitting in the school cafeteria.

"Nothing it's just that… isn't he supposed to have come by now?"  
"Why do you care? You made it very clear that you weren't interested"

Right on cue, she heard dozens of feet thundering across the hall, most probably of girls, racing to the school entrance.

"Speak of the devil" Ally muttered under her breath but she couldn't deny that even she wanted to run out and meet him. It'd been so many years, so many years since she saw him, in person atleast. She saw him every day on magazines, newspapers, billboards, pamphlets, flyers, television and even heard him on the radio. She was sick of him, but also had a kind of longing, the desire to meet up with an old personal friend. They were really close, that is before she moved away. They used to be the best of friends, always together. Eventually their passion for music grew as they did… but with her passion Ally's fear of the stage kept her from soaring. She helped him write songs since he was awful at it. They managed it for a while, and then she moved. He became all popular, and it was like they had never existed in each other's lives. Ally would often wonder or even so hope if he would mention her name during one of his interviews, reveal that few of his major hits were in fact written by her. But such things never did happen. She decided to not let such things of no moment get in her way.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by Trish yelling at her. Ally realized she was not at her original position, sitting opposite to her but was already making her way to the entrance.

"Are you coming?!"

"Yes yes" she said, gulping down the last mouth of her drink and hurrying towards her.

Trish grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her through the crowd. The two of them, a pair they were, Trish pushing everyone, within one-feet radius, away aggressively to get through the crowd and Ally muttering apologies to everyone on behalf of Trish. Frankly, if it weren't for Trish, Ally would have been trampled over.

"There" shouted Trish and pulled her towards Austin faster. Suddenly all of the crowd was behind her and she was in the front, alongside Trish. All the noise- the shouts, the cheers, the cries, seemed to fade away. There was a blurry figure emerging through the door. The person was not to clear because the sun was blinding her. She took a step forward and put a hand over her eyes to see clearly. There he was Austin moon. That second, it was like no one existed, just him and her.

She studied him. He was taller and muscular, much different from the awkward teen she knew. He was more tanned than he looked on boards. His blonde hair was all ruffled, giving him a kind of charm.

At that instant Austin looked at her and they locked eyes. It was almost as if he remembered her. For that one second, they were not 10 feet apart but right next to each other. It was like she never left and they were the same best friends they used to be. Technically impossible, but all the memories of him and her flooded back, during those seconds of eye contact. It was kind of like a black out, that she had. It took all of Ally's strength not to run to him and throw her arms around him.

After what seemed like minutes he looked away… and so did she, such similar actions yet so different… she lifted her eyes of him to look at Trish for support and he, he looked at a girl, pretty one she was, next to him. He took her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Ally stepped back in surrender.


	2. PROFESSORS AND PLANS

"Students! Students! Please!"

That was Mr. brown pleading with the entire class.

"Guys I know all of you are excited about our new student's arrival but please calm down!"

His voice was drowned out by excited tones of all the people.

There, sitting in the middle of the class, was Austin moon autographing literally every girl's notebook, tee-shirt, bag, and in one case even a shoe. Ally was probably the only girl who was seated with her history book open, twirling her pencil in her hand. She was least interested in what was going on in the room. Or atleast pretended like she was. She may have sat in the corner and cut herself off, but mentally she was all over the place. Does he remember her? Does she care? Will they be bets friends again or for starters, even talk to each other? and most importantly who was that girl?

The room was packed with people. The principal and the teachers, after welcoming Austin, with difficulty succeeded in shooing student off to their classes. It also took a few threats from the janitor to get them to go back. "I will shove this broom up your butt" he threatened as he pointed the stick menacingly at David Montgomery. Even if they did manage to get most of them back to their classes, after the principal returned to his comfortable office, the students ran back to obsess over Austin. The teachers chased after the students but Mister Brown, being the sensible and empathetic person he was, told them that the students were just a little excited and he would send them back in 10 minutes tops… also it would be pointless to have more people than there already were in the room, it was just going to get all cramped. The teachers left with a reproachful eye on him. And there he was trying to get their attention, probably regretting his decision of driving away the other teachers.

He couldn't bear it anymore, he climbed on top of the students' desk, waved his hands around like a maniac and screamed on the top of his lungs, "All of you shut up!"

Ally was surprised he didn't scream out earlier, considering the fact that the students were being very testy but at the same time was not, as she knew him to be the calmest and collected teacher in probably the entire school.

"All of you please return to your classes and those of this class, please take your seats. That includes you, young man", he said pointing to Austin

Astonishingly everyone did as they were told and seated themselves and the others left the room. "Thankyou" he said with a sigh.

"I don't think I need to make Austin introduce himself, you have made sure of it that he did, ergo, I shall begin my lesson. Take out your books."

The class groaned and took out their books.

"chop chop!"

Most of them rolled their eyes and the others ignored him.

Right then the bell rang and the students began to rise, "not so fast if you can waste 50 minutes of my class I can take 5, all of you be seated… as I initially planned, I'm going to give you assignments."

"As you all know I will be taking history for you all as well as English, as we are slightly short staffed, and since I'm slightly annoyed with all of you and considering history is relatively more boring I'm going to give you all a history assignment."

"All of you are to pair up, according to the register, which has listed you all alphabetically and write an essay on Germany during Hitler's rule"

The class groaned once again.

"Keep your feeling to yourself" he retorted. "I've put up the list, you can look at it and pair up." He grabbed his books and walked out the class.

"We may have pushed it a little too far with him this time", one of the students in the back commented.

Ally shoved her books into her bag- which was unlike her, she always treated her books with care, maybe it was just her mood- and got up.

"Come on Trish, let's go check it out"

Her name was first, always had been, since third grade. Before there used to be a girl called Abigail who used to be first. Right below her name was ...no no no no no no no this can't be possible no please god no … Austin.

"Great!" she said lifting her hands and dropping it down again- a sign of exasperation.

"Trish who'd you get?"

Trish looked back at ally with the blankest look on her face "Who is Dez?"

"Me" said a tall, red head with pale skin. He walked towards Trish and inched his face towards her "You called for me, my sweet?" he said, swishing his hair sideways.

Trish, completely ignoring him, turned to ally with a disgusted face "Ew! How can this be possible? I'm like a 'T' which is somewhere in the last and he is 'D'!?"

She checked the list again, and seemed unable to trust her own eyes. She looked at ally again, "Howww?" she wailed.

"There must have been a mistake" reassured ally. He must have enrolled very late and they must have just added him last minute at the last.

"Dezzzzz!" ally turned to the source of the statement and found Austin.

"Austinnnnnnn!" yelled Dez, louder and shriller. They both seem excited to see each other, thought Ally. They began running towards each other- in what seemed to be slow motion- from either sides of the room where they were standing. She thought they would fall into each other's arms but the just stopped right in front of each other and did a weird handshake that ended with a 'whadup'.

Ally and Trish furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"I think Austin just lost a little of his self-resect" commented Ally.

"All of it" corrected Trish.

"Yeah and that Dez too" replied Ally.

"Meh, he never had any" She shrugged, turned away and walked to them.

"Listen" she said grabbing Dez by the arm and pulling him to a corner of the room where it was less crowded. "ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow" muttered Dez all the way there.

"I have other things, better things to do in my life than hang out with a red headed loser wierdo, doing history assignments, so we better get this thing done fast." Without giving him a chance to respond she said "since you and your boyfriend Austin-"

"He's not my- I'm not-"

"Do I look like I care?"

"No ma'am" he said straightening up like a soldier in front of his general.

"You and Austin better come to the melody diner at 5… I'll bring Ally along and we can all work on our assignments together there, got it?"

Before he could answer "great! see you there!"

She walked back to Ally "You, me, Austin, and Dez are going to meet up at melody diner today at 5."

"Oh Trish you're great! You knew it would be awkward and unnerving for me to go alone with Austin! You're the bestest friend ever! Aah I love you so much" she said delightedly while squeezing her arm.

"Yes did it all for you" she said with the fakest smile possible.

"Didn't do it for me, did you?"

"Nope I just didn't want to hang out with that freak-show alone"

"Oh well"

Arm in arm, they walked out of class

"So why did that girl pull you aside?"

"Oh just to tell me that we have to go to melody diner at 5 to meet her and some girl named Ally so we can work on our assignments"

"Oh, she seemed quite scary though…"

"Who Trish? No way! She's super sweet. A very pleasant and friendly person. Honestly I'd say she was totally into me!"

 _ **A/N:**_

 **Hey guys! I know! It's been so long… sorry to those who liked my story and was waiting for more ;(. At first I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews! It made me so happy:). Ily all so muchhh! Honestly, I wasn't too happy with this chapter, although I don't know why. I just hope that you all enjoyed it though! I know there was hardly any good content in this chapter nor any Auslly fluff. This was more like a fill-up chapter. I promise, I will try to add more action and auslly in the next chapter, and obviously Trish and Dez fun too. The only thing I feel I've captured well in this was the characters' personalities. Moving on… Thankyou guys for reading and really hope you liked it… favorite, follow and most importantly review please, it really makes me happy!**

 **P.S. don't hesitate to PM me and share ideas… I will give you credits :)**


	3. HISTORY AND HITLER

Ally was nervous. She kept fiddling with her hair, and mumbling about some random stuff- like why her dad had to paint the walls of the music room in sonic boom a bright yellow. According to ally it was a nervousing and depressing color. Trish helplessly watched her pace across the room.

"Ally what's up with you?"

"I don't know!"

"It's already 20 past 5. We have to go! they might already be waiting there.

Completely ignoring her best friend, she walked forward and positioned herself in front of the mirror

"Think I look ok?"

She had earlier put on a pretty yellow dress but Trish told her it was too much. So she had changed into a pair of jeans and a pretty white crop top with a series of colorful patterns. She wore brown boots with buckles and a pretty pendant. She was about to pull her beautiful chestnut brown hair into a pony when Trish told her to leave it down. With a smile she let her hair tumble down her shoulder. Her hair sat in perfect curls but ally knew it would get messy later. She put a little serum and asked Trish to help her put on her bracelet.

"Fast!" Trish hurried her

"I'm done" said ally as she grabbed her satchel.

Trish wore animal printed leggings and a long pink top that said 'BOSS' in bold. Unlike ally she possessed an air of confidence and right now, didn't really care about what she was wearing. Her frizzy hair was let loose but held back by a pink hairband.

Together they walked towards melody diner.

Ally was fiddling with the straps of her satchel. Her mind was racing as she and Trish were making their way to the diner. Ally was not sure why she was so nervous. Honestly she didn't even understand why she gave a damn, because she had steadily convinced her that she didn't care about him or what he did or anything related to him. She also didn't understand why she was so disappointed by him. He didn't do anything… probably that's why. It's not because he did something, but because he didn't do anything. She missed him and all she expected from him was acknowledgement or recognition, neither of which she was granted with. She pushed all these emotions to the pit of her stomach and opened the door to the diner

"Oh hey Trish!"

Dez saw them walking in and waved to them. Austin, who initially had his back to them, had now turned around to look at them. He gave them a small smile and nodded as an acknowledgement of their presence. Trish walked in smooth strides and flopped down on the seat next to Dez, and unfortunately on his hand. "Owwwwww" howled Dez as he yanked his hand out from under her butt.

"sorry" said Trish, in a tone that implied she wasn't sorry at all.

Austin looked away to hide a grin. Ally slowly walked to the table, clinging to the straps of her satchel, a sign of her edginess.

"Hey" she said, half to Dez, and half to herself, as she slipped into her seat beside Austin. Surprisingly, her voice didn't come out all quivery.

"Hey! You must be Ally, I'm Dez" he held out his hand and she shook it. He was as lively as a squirrel. She took an instant liking to him.

She nodded to Austin, just like he did to them, except she didn't really meet his eyes, she couldn't bring herself to…

She slipped in next to Austin. He moved away giving her a little more space. She couldn't say if she was relieved or disappointed. While Ally was trying to figure out her feelings, and Austin was making himself comfortable on the seat, Trish and Dez were have a rather interesting and intellectual conversation… (pure sarcasm right there)

"Trish, I'm pretty sure Hitler ruled over Australia" said Dez, with the most confident look ever, which somehow made him look dumber.

"Dez, Mr. Brown himself said he ruled over England! Are you daft?"

"Okay, first of all, I don't know what that means and second I'm really sure I'm right, because I saw him in the Tintin movie."

Trish looked pretty confused but Ally laughed. "I think you mean Thompson and Thomson in Tintin's comics, the detectives."

"See trish! I told you Hitler was a detective!" said Dez gesturing towards Ally as proof of his previous statement.

Ally considered explaining patiently to Dez and Trish that he actually ruled over Germany but their conversation was actually very entertaining.

To her disappointment, Trish left the diner with Dez's collar in her hand.

"Where are we going?" asked a slightly strangled Dez.

"To Mr. brown"

"Why?"

"To demand for another partner."

Ally smiled to herself.

She slipped into the seat Trish and Dez were previously seated. She looked around the diner. The diner was half filled, with waiters singing the specials to all the customers. The light from outside was filtered by the tinted windows. Despite that, the room was still bright, as it was lit by many colorful lights on the inside. The blue table and chairs went well with the yellow painted walls. Despite it being slightly too bright, ally liked the place, it was vibrant and fun. Ally turned her vision to the door, hoping for Trish to walk back in but that seemed less likely to happen. Instead a young couple, whose fingers were intertwined, walked in. This for some reason made her want to look at Austin. She dared to glance at him. However, he held her eyes. Everything blurred, it was just her and him. she stared, and stared, unable to look away. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and at the same time felt a stinging pain behind her sternum. She just hoped that the expression on her face didn't give away what she was feeling right now. What was she feeling? She didn't know. She didn't know whether it was happiness or hurt, or anger or agitation. But one thing was clear, she missed him, a lot.

"So…" He said breaking the silence, also averting his eyes. "What's our topic again?"

She knew that he knew, but needed a conversation starter.

Stupid ally, she chided herself

"Um… Hitler's rule."

"Right" he said. "Uh" he groaned, "Honestly I hate history"

"Why?" she asked, pulling out her books and her laptop from her satchel

"Because they're all dead! How does it matter?!"

"Well that's one way to look at it" she said with a grin.

He mirrored her grin. She realized he was so easy to talk to, and not at all how she'd expected him to be. She also realized she hadn't realized she had expectations of how he was to be until now. She had expected him to be somewhat snobby and condescending, like how she thought all celebrities became after becoming famous.

"So know anything about Hitler?"

"Just that he had a weird ass mustache" she laughed. "That I totally want"

"Let me rephrase that, know anything about Hitler that'll actually help on this assignment?"

"Well I do know he was neither from Australia, England or Tintin" he said with a smirk, tilting his head forward and lifting his eyebrow.

She grinned. "Well that should do, I think we're slightly better off than Trish and Dez"

This is going to be a fun evening, she thought to herself.

A/N:

Yet again, not much Auslly at all. I'm so sorry guys I've not given you anything in this chapter. To be honest I'm not too happy with what I've written, but I'm going forward with it because next chapter I promise is going to be amazing, and I'm so very excited to write it. hopefully it'll be up in 1-2 days. Please keep reading and don't give up on me. I swear the next chapter will make up for this one.

Anyway, a shout out to all the people who have favorited and followed, but majorly to those who have reviewed… I love you all sooo much and thank you for all the amazing reviews. I'm not kidding when I say that today, after a long time, when I opened my account, I saw all the wonderful review I literally squealed (and my brother was screaming at me to shut up but anyway) thank you all sooo much and lysm. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review :) …


	4. BEACHES AND OTHER BEAUTIES

It had been almost three hours since they came to the diner and they still hadn't made much headway… they managed to do everything but what they actually had to do. After laughing at Austin for 20 minutes because he said doodies instead of duties while flirting with a waitress, she finally insisted they had better started when Austin said something stupid again and she started laughing. It was just that she couldn't concentrate when she was around him. She always seemed to find herself laughing at his jokes and completely losing herself when she was with him, although in a good way. It was like she could be her complete dorky self with him and secretly he was dorky too… which she actually didn't expect from him.

"Hey let's go down to the beach. We might just catch the sunset" he suggested.

"Uhh the beach?" Ally asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah the beach, why?"

"Umm just never really liked the beach."

"Never liked the beach! What the hell!"

"I just never had too many fond memories over there… I don't know…" she said rubbing her arm.

"Well let's go now and create some fond memories!" he said shoving her books into her bag and grabbing her arm and storming out.

"Austin, the bill" she yelled when they were on their way out.

"Right" he said, dragging her back inside.

She rolled her eyes

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, leggo" he screamed.

* * *

Ally couldn't remember the last time she felt so elated and carefree.

"Come on come on come on" Austin ushered her.

"But Austin I don't want to get into the water" she grumbled

"Whyyyy?" he wailed, frustrated. "We already had a talk about this on the way here"

"Because after I get back on the sand from the water, it'll stick to my feet and I'll feel icky"

"Uhhh Ally can you stop fusing and just let your hair down sometimes?"

"Nope" she replied

"That was a rhetorical question"

"Oh you know what rhetorical means" she said sarcastically, clapping her hands.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the water.

"Austin!" she complained, but was secretly was enjoying it.

"Come on!" he said leading her forward. "I've probably said come on to you like 20 times this evening"

As he pulled her into the water she couldn't help starting at him. His golden hair glistened because of the setting suns beam on it. He kind of looked like an angel right then. His shorts got wetter and wetter as they waded deeper. Her jeans were completely wet but she didn't care anymore. He dragged her forward to a point where the water level was up to Ally's waist

"We're going to be drenched and cold"

"Well too late now" Austin said with a smirk and his blue eyes dancing.

They stood there for a few minutes, hand in hand, looking at the sunset. The entire world seemed to blur away and all that seemed to matter was just him and her. She felt the adrenalin rush through her, like the waves splashing against her body was giving her energy. She felt like the world was perfect again... up until a huge wave crashed upon them and sent them flying backwards.

"Hold on!" he screamed as he pulled her closer and tightened his grip on her. He knew this was coming, that little piece of scum, she thought with a smile. But before they could turn and run, they were hit. They were sent back with such a force they toppled over each other and gulped in as much water as they could. They lay on the beach for a few second, her over him, his eyes searching hers. After a few seconds of being transfixed and too shaken to even move, she rolled over.

"I'm going to murder you!" she huffed.

He looked at her apologetically. She looked at his puppy dog face and couldn't help but laugh.

He laughed too, after a second, relieved that she wasn't really mad.

"See Austin" she said picking herself up "I can let my hair down"

"Yeah a wave had to beat it out of you"

She laughed, offering a hand to Austin. He accepted her help and got up.

"Huh, I expected you to fall over, you're freakishly strong"

"Yeah I work out" she bluffed, flipping her hair, "See these guns?" she said flexing her biceps.

"Uhuh" he said giving her a smug look.

"Let's walk" he said.

They were drenched from head to toe. Ally had salt water in her hair and every other awkward place ever. She tried to shake her head to try and get of as much water as she could. Austin chuckled at her.

"What"

"Nothing"

The sky was covered in hues of all colors, near the horizon was an orange merging into a light pink as it moved upward. Further, it transitioned into the light blue sky, which became darker and darker, as it progressed. The sun was now a red semicircle, hovering above the horizon. The sea looked calm and was a beautiful blue. If Ally was asked to describe the ocean, she would say, it was a place always too crowded and too overrated, a place where sand sticks to your body making you uncomfortable, a place where you got sunburned, a place where, in the water, dangerous creatures like sharks and jelly fish lived. Her description matched nothing off this scene at this time. The beach was almost empty, except for a family of 6 and a few couples. She could hear the waves lashing against the shore and the seagulls far off in the distance. All was peaceful.

She was conscious of Austin's presence next to her. He walked with his eyes on her, observing her, but whenever she turned to him, he would look away. Maybe she was imagining things, and he was looking at the sea, as she was standing between him and it. Maybe not. They walked silently, hands brushing against each other.

"Let's sit here" he suggested

They were a little away from the main beach now, among the rocks and the crabs which dwelled in its creaks

"Today was fun"

"Even if it was, I will never admit it Austin, you know it" she replies with a smirk.

"But I can't believe you thought the beach was scary"

"I never said it was scary, just said I didn't like it"

"Call it what you want too" he said teasingly.

"Oh look who's talking! You're scared of umbrellas" she bit her tongue as soon as she said that. _Stupid, stupid ally,_ she chided herself.

"Umm how did you know that?"

"Umm just guessed... and I got it right, so yay me!" _that was so fake, he so did not buy that._

 _Way to go Ally, he now thinks you're some crazy stalker._

"Anyway", he said turning to her "what's your biggest fear?"

"Stage fright I guess"

"I used to know a girl who had stage fright" he said looking down.

Ally heart skipped a beat. Her heart was beating faster and she didn't know why. Well, she had a slight feeling of what it might have been. Maybe he remembered her but didn't recognize her, or maybe he was referring to someone else. Her head filled with maybe's

"What's your favorite color?"

"I like a few colors of all shades I guess"

"Well that clears it up"

"Deep pink, baby pink, teal, lavender etc. etc." she said vaguely "What's yours?" she played safe this time although she knew his favorite color was yellow.

"Yellow I guess, kind of girly but yeah"

 _Still hasn't changed a bit._

"In your defense yellow is a beautiful color"

"Like me" he said cockily

"Don't flatter yourself blondie, you're not all that cute" she said all boss-like.

"Try telling that to the girls in school"

She laughed, raising her hands in surrender

It was the second time that evening she felt everything was perfect, everything was beautiful… she felt like nothing had changed since she was 10. Of course, this lovely moment, lovely feeling had to be destroyed.

Austin's phone rang. He pulled out the Ziploc cover from his pocket. Before they had gotten into the water Ally had insisted they put their phones in Ziploc bags just in case.

"It takes all my willpower to admit this, but your Ziploc theory is actually genius, if it weren't for that, my phone would've been drenched" he said smiling. "Tell anyone this, I will deny it like my life depends on it"

She giggled. "Thank you, Thank you" she said, with a mocking smile.

That minute, the entire world seemed to change. The sky became grayer, the ocean grew wilder and Austin's carefree smile sank from his face.

"Ah that's just my- um- my girlfriend" he stumbled for words.

"Oh" Ally hope she didn't sound as disappointed as she felt.

How come he hadn't mentioned this earlier? How could she have forgotten? The girl he walked into school with, the one he had kissed, how could she have forgotten that pretty brunette, her hair a little darker that ally's?

"I'm sorry" he said as he got up "I have to take this" he said as he stared at his phone, unable to meet her eyes. He walked away toward the main beach, and had left her staring after him.


	5. LAUNCH PARTIES AND LABELS

**A/N:**

 **hey guys! So I really hope you liked my previous chapter and this chapter too!**

 **Okay guys, disclaimer! I'm not from the US, so I don't really have like a lot of know-how on like common stuff, culture, geography etc. of the US, like I literally had to google a map of US to connect with what I was writing. Pls don't kick my ass ;) there might be some inaccuracies, some details that may seem unrealistic but that is only because of my limited knowledge. I apologize in advance. Feel free to correct me. Oh and I also have very little knowledge of the music industry. I'm pretty sure y'all sitting there thinking 'then what do you know?' God save me. Also I love alliterating words idk why**

 **So finally I'll be giving you an Austin POV chapter… I wouldn't say I'm too happy with it, but I can say I tried my best. I've been having a lot of exams and pressure to perform so I don't have a lot of time to dedicate my writing. Also this chapter is very Austin-centric, so the other characters might not appear. There is also a lot more depth to Austin's backstory than I might give away. I'm working with a lot of ideas, and trying to figure out an organized way I can project it from my very messy and cluttered, however innovative brain. So hang tight and have hope that I'm not going to mess up.**

"hey babe"

"I just called to ask what time you're going to pick me up"

"um 7 probably, but just checking, what event are we going to?"

"my launch party, you goon"

"I totally knew that, was just checking if you did"

"whatever" she hung up.

Austin looked back at ally…he was reluctant to leave her, to leave behind this wonderful evening. Ally was so loving and dorky. And she never judged him, which was a huge change from the world judging him, criticizing his every move, every decision. He was tired of being blamed, and tired of his life being the gossip and drama for others. With ally he finally felt he could be himself, be carefree. He really missed his since '2 years old' best friend.

He was heartbroken when she moved. Well there was not much he could do about it, they lost touch, and now after 6 years he saw her. The second he saw her he could recognize her, she looked pretty much like the same old ally. Except she was now leaner, taller and much more attractive. At ten he couldn't really think of her more than a best friend. The only reason he hadn't run up to her and hugged her was because of the paparazzi, the were so many issues right now, he didn't need a new problem on his plate. And last thing he needed was to pull ally into his mess. This evening he'd been so looking forward to talk to her like old times, about old times, but she seemed to not remember them at all, even if she did, didn't want to talk about it. so he played along, afraid to be disappointed if she didn't actually remember him.

All his worries seemed to fade away when the spent time this evening together, and then she called, his girlfriend. Now he had to leave her and go to a party filled with stuck up people.

"Hi"

"Hey everything okay?" Her hazel eyes concerned,

"Yeah my girlfriend", he was usually a great actor but he did hesitate a bit, it seemed so unusual to say it.

"She um called to ask me to take her to a party, well her party"

"Oh ok"

An awkward silence followed

"ok then see you later"

"Yeah we still do have to finish our assignment"

"Oh crap totally forgot about that"

She laughed, my heart fluttered

"See you then bye"

He walked away. Something stopped him, "um ally, could we do this another time, just you and me hanging out, next time I promise we'll get work done."

"I'd love that Austin"

It tore me apart to turn away from that smile.

* * *

I walked up to Chelsea's house. It was a huge beachside villa, with a lovely pool as well, overlooking the sea. Austin honestly loved visiting here. If not for her and her stuck up family, he would be here every weekend.

Austin knocked on the front door

"Coming!"

The maid opened the door.

"Hi Nancy"

"Why hello Austin!"

This poor, sweet, innocent maid was trapped in this hell of a household. Chelsea's mother was a demon, wedded to a monster of a husband, and had a donkey for a daughter. Chelsea's younger sister was Satan disguised. No more words.

"Where is Chels?"

"Oh she's upstairs getting ready"

"I'm done" she said walking down the stairs.

"Well, that's a surprise" he mumbled

"What was that dear" she asked threateningly

"Nothing" he replied in a fake cheerful voice

"How do I look?"

"You look great, as always" he replied sarcastically, despite the fact that what he said was true.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" her eyes lingered on Austin's outfit for the night

"Uh you're wearing that!?"

"Um yeah why?" He didn't understand what was wrong with his suit

"Never mind we don't have time… let's go"

She looped her arm around his and dragged him outside.

"Bye guys have a lovely time?" Nancy called after them

She dragged him into a limo.

"what's wrong with my outfit?"

"It's not your outfit, it's the color. Nothing you would understand, darling"

"Can you stop acting superior for one second"

"Sure, one second over"

"you're like the annoying sibling I never had, except you actually love your siblings, I don't even like you" he retorted in his mind

"Okay so this is my launch party"

"Yeah you mentioned"

"A lot of producers, many artists, will be there, my record label too. If you just manage to pull this off, you might be able to get yourself a deal."

"Yeah okay"

They arrived. The hall was packed. A dim yellow light filled the room. People who were dressed quite fancily walked around and chatted chirpily. Playing in the background was Chelsea's songs from her album.

"Okay time to socialize", she whispered to him and gently pulled him towards a large group of people, in the most crowed section of the hall. He was quite friendly and extroverted, however when it came to formal settings like these, he couldn't stand the pressure. He had developed this fear only recently, when he had to be extra careful, extra cautious about his behavior. She was, however amazing with any crowd, able to socialize with whichever cliques and gangs. He quietly walked beside her, smiling at everyone. When she introduced him, he nodded his head, smiled and shook hands. Other than that, he took no personal effort to mingle.

"Okay, I'm going to have to leave you for a while" she whispered to him, "try not to trip on thin air"

He rolled his eyes

How much ever of a narcissistic nutjob she was, she'd started to grow on him. After all he had quite much to thank her for. For example, she decided to fake date him for the sake of his reputation, she was America's sweetheart, and if she approved of him, and accepted his tragic past, then America would atleast try to turn a blind eye, or atleast the parts of it that he was famous in. He really owed it to her

It was a big break, being in Miami. I mean here, people were less judgemental and less interested in the excruciating details of someone's painful life. And also the fact that even though Austin was popular, no one had quite known much of his backstory or his career fails as much as they did in LA. Also his parents were originally from here, and his grandparents still lived here. Which was why this was the best place to shift after all his complicated issues and hectic life. Also Chelsea was touring at this part of the country right then. It proved perfect. For once, something in his life proved perfect. Except probably this one person… ally

She was perfect… well she was deeply flawed, but hey, who isn't. jokes apart, she was his savior. When they were younger, she was his fall back system, she was always there to hold him, he could count on her. That way she was amazing. From physical to mental wounds, he would go to her to get healed. She seemed to have a way with words, something about her was very calming. Also, she was goofy, dorky and fun, the best person to hang out with when you're down. After Dez of course…

This evening, the evening he spent with ally, she was able to make him forget all of his worries, his problems. It was just as old times. Two sixteen year olds with no responsibilities. It felt as if he were in a different world, like reality changed when he was around her. After a long time, he felt happy, carefree and… weightless. For once, he was not continuously reminded and traumatized by the Kira incident. He couldn't believe that ally could make him forget that dreadful happening. Kira-

"Hey Austin, you look like someone shoved a fork up your ass" Chelsea whispered

He was brought back from his reverie

"Come on", she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his pondering corner.

"This is Jeremy, he's the head of my record label"

"Hey, pleasure to meet you" Austin said as they shook hands

"Pleasure is all mine, I'm very sorry about your fallout with Jimmy Starr"

Here goes

"thank you"

"Austin is currently looking for another record label" Chelsea added, to change the topic

"I will consider it Chelsea" he said and then walked away

"I guess he's still not able to overlook the mishaps"

"No one is" she commented, and to his surprise, she looked defeated

"Hey, you tried..."

"I don't care" she said as she strutted away.

Despite her predictable nature, Austin found her a tough egg to crack. He knew there was a lot of story behind the mask she wore. He could relate to it.

The next one hour was a bit of a blur, he was introduced to a few more people, small talk and chit chat. Some confronted him, some didn't. Chelsea then gave a speech. People applauded. He was then introduced to even more people.

It was a relief when she returned and told him they could leave. The limo ride back home was quiet. Neither of them were too chatty, both tired and ready to hit the sack. "Goodnight" he called after her when she got down and entered her house. Austin went back home, changed and got into bed. He was too exhausted from doing nothing in particular. He dozed off, thinking about how badly he got rejected by Jeremy. It had become a habit for him, falling asleep with troubled thoughts…

 **Huh? How do you like it? I really hope you liked it because I put in a lot of effort. Pleaseeeee review, a few seconds of your typing makes my soul happy… for those of you lovelies who bother to read this, have a lovely day, or night, depending on which part of the world you are in…**


End file.
